Building Skyward
by Circle of Serendipity
Summary: We all want to be the best, but what happens when you get to the top? Where do you go? Aveline found the answer to that question: break away from her clan and start over to make her own.
1. Outward Bound

**AN: I really dunno where I'm going with this, I also dunno what's up with the title, I just thought it sounded cool. Might be a one-shot, might not. But I hope it's not too bad. The narrator in this story is a female Hume Seer (Magick Frenzy rocks ;D.)Anyways, enjoy guys! And review if you have the chance! ....Please? ;-;**

---

I once had an occupation to the most prestigious clan in all of this side of Jylland. They haven't known defeat for a full eight years. The meal of victory was always tasteful, but the seasonings of the blood, sweat and tears you put into it makes it all the worthwhile eating. But the same old dish every day soon spoils and I was tired of it. Tired of winning. So I hatched the perfect plan in my head to break away from my old clan and start anew.

I had it all worked out:

Save up a couple of gil, milk what I could from my clan until I became a decent Seer and roll out. Simple and clean. All of those steps have been executed with the utmost care, but all of that cautious step-taking ended when I was locked in a dispute with my clan leader. It was enough send me off a fit of rage and my premeditated plans of abandoning my clan drove me home. To the point of launching the final part of my strategy. Leaving.

I began to pack my bags in a huff, though admist all of my frantic shoving of clothes into a suitcase, I felt triumphant. The argument provided me with the perfect excuse to depart not to mention me and the leader had a past of heated coversation. What would seem like an impulsive decision was truly the wrap up of my long-term goal. I had a flawless mask. I made sure to ignore the pleas of several clanmates to puncuate the fact I couldn't be reasoned with and plowed through the door for good measure.

Right into the snow.

A word for you all planning on running away from home: never do it in the dead of the winter cycle for two reasons.

1.) Frost.

2.) Bite.

The sharp wind lashed my face as I felt bits of moisture on my cheeks from the already melting snow. My hot air deflated almost instantly, but no. I wasn't going to turn back. I wasn't about to look stupid. Not after I had made a marvelous scene and exit. I refused to come back on the stage. It'd mean to play the role of the fool everyone was going to laugh at.

I know he saw me stop, my leader. I felt his gaze, pricking my flesh harder than the bitter cold as I stood there in the snow-covered lane. He saw my pause. My fear. The realization of my foolishness. Nothing more than a ranting child blind with fury, and soon I'd turn around. Miss the warmth of the shelter and the people within. Waiting expectantly for an apology for being rash and this clan was the only place I'd always be welcomed.

It would've worked if I hadn't played that game many times over. Rosefire the third I had turned seventeen and this time I'd act like it. My foot moved forward and the other one followed suit until I was walking in a brisk motion in a random direction. That took alot more force than I thought. I guess some of my emotions still anchored me down. The thought of tearing away from the friends I made. The victories we shared, the sadness. The memories began flood in my mind and tears manifested in my eyes. It was almost enough to make me turn back. Almost.

Because I would not spare another glance backward. I would not let these emotions way me down. For I had decided to leave my clan---my past all behind on that snow-covered lane.

---

**Alrighty then, thanks for reading, and remember to review! Much love to you all. 3**


	2. Birds and Blizzards

**(So with a little encouragement, I've decided to continue! Aveline is the only one that is mines. The Gria is another friend who asked to be apart of the story. Also, other things are in the right to their respectful owners. )**

_~*~Chapter 2: Birds and Blizzards~*~_

The name's Aveline Teague. I'm a hume female of seventeen years, small in stature though people said my temper is a mile high. That grinds my gears, you know, I'm not short-tempered at all. I think I'm pretty mild-mannered if I'd say so myself. Anyway, I've been employed as a Seer - one of the most prominent jobs people of my race can achieve - for three full months now. It was no easy feat, let me tell you, having to master one Black and four White magick spells is a minimum requirement. And books.

Hold out your hand.

The tomes I read are as or even more thick than that. And the words? Good gods are they _big. _Not like it's a problem or anything, but you'd think an endless string of big vocabulary would be superfluous by the four-hundreth page.

...I just contradicted myself, didn't I?

Even though being a Seer requires intelligence and potent magick skills, that 'intelligence' part wasn't showing too great. You see, I've been planning to run away from my clan for the past year or so. They're the top brass. Unmatched in sword and magicks. Owned every single inch of land from Loar to Ordalia - even the earth I stand upon now. Victory was always was certain. That's probably the part where you think I'm dull because who would run away from being on top?

I would. Winning is always good when you earn it. Not to say my previous Clan didn't earn it. But winning all the time? The same thing gets old after a while. Like the old toys you played with as a child and you clamored for a new one? Or maybe when you looked down at your own worn blue sneakers and your father was a lazy bastard and he didn't get you those new Galmia Pepe shoes you wanted? Instead he bought you some cheap knockoff from that shady Seeq dealer down the street and then you screamed _"I told you!" _triumphantly in his face when he discovers it three weeks too late!?

No?

Oh.

Well that wasn't the part where I was dull. It came when I decided to execute the actual leaving part of my plan in the dead of winter. Awesome. I know. And what I've gained from it? Independence, a freezing butt, and a new love for hating Skyfrost.

And so hours passed.

Maybe a day.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been trudging through the snow for or what direction I was even going in. The only certainty in my mind was that I was stuck out in this blizzard, blind and shivering with nowhere to go. Turning back would be an option…if only the blizzard hadn't already covered my footsteps with a fresh layer of snow.

A sharp gust slammed into my figure, its cold voice howling fierce high-pitched note in my ear. The weather was irritated that this little human dared to sully its pristine sheet of white. All of my weight was planted into my legs, my boots pressed into the frost. Head lowered and robes clutched tightly against my body, I made a valiant effort to battle the strong winds. The storm only seemed to grow more irate as I struggled to move forward in a determined, albeit unsure movement.

An uncertain period of time passed before I found a hill with height enough to survey the surrounding land. Possibly spot a trail or a sign. I began to climb the knoll, the storm whistling a mad tune. Snowflakes could only twist in a helpless flurry for they were unable to oppose the tempest's strength. Never had I used so much energy to climb a hill, which stood about twenty-five feet at the least.

Snow-covered hills. Snow-covered fields. My eyes squinted to find only…more snow-covered hills. The sky? Nothing but a large iron-colored blanket of clouds and a tiny bird that glided around smooth, slow circles. My frustration began grow in earnest; why wasn't anyone out here? Didn't someone need to go somewhere or something?

_No, because you're the only person suicidal enough to go out in this type of weather._

I don't know what ticked me off more, the fact that I was probably going to die or the fact that even my_ own brain _didn't have confidence in me. And the desolate landscape didn't do wonders to my self-esteem either.

Well there was that bird, but what the hell would a bird do to help me? It was probably feeling just as cold and lonely as I was.

I kicked the snow up and not a fraction later did the earth beneath me begin to tremble.

"A quake...?" I wondered aloud, but the rest of the land did not seem to shake. The hill suddenly rose in height and the tremors grew more violent. My body couldn't hold still against the rumbling and as I was thrown to the ground. Hard.

A screech, higher than the wind itself pierced the frosted air. I wasn't on a hill...it was a living creature buried in snow. I should've fled then, but curiosity was a convincing character.

The giant mass grew two longer appendages. It shook its body to free the snow off of its feathers. Two giant, feral blue eyes surveyed its surroundings and it only took moments before the titanic bird caught sight of the little Hume gaping at it. Its massive head cocked to the side in puzzlement while clicking its sharp, curved beak several times thoughtfully.

Silence. Another click. Silence. Click.

Click. Click.

My heart pounded.

Click. Click.

Don't move.

Its head cocked.

Click. Click.

My breathing grew ragged just from carrying the weight of the tension.

Silence.

Clickclickclickclickclick.

_"Kweeeeee-ROK!!!" _

The rapturous song of a predator finding its prey. The clawed foot of the crushatrice took a step forward, the earth shivering beneath it. Now would've been a good time to run as any. Fear froze my legs more solid than this storm ever could.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice called from directly above. It was as if my common sense suddenly gained a physical voice. The crushatrice moved forward at a blinding speed, that dangerously sharp beak headed straight towards me. Those tags on these running shoes didn't lie, I sprinted faster than I ever did with the loud noise of the beak colliding with the earth resounding behind me. The force of the impact was great enough to knock me off balance.

_God, what would father say if he saw me react so late?_

I tumbled a few feet away before stopping on my side, my back facing the crushatrice and its low, frustrated cries. Climbing to my knees, I turned around to the bird's head bowed low, while its body lurched in jerky and frantic way.

It was stuck. To think it buried itself that deep. That patch of ground could've been me!

More frustrated cries. Out of nowhere, a human-sized object fell swiftly. A moderate amount of blood rained around the area; the crushatrice responded appropriately with a shriek of anger and pain. Then, the cries stopped all together.

"Oh shut up, I should be the one complaining. You send me searching for you in a blizzard and now you stained my sword!" Red and black draconic wings and a tail extended from a figure that seemed to forget parts of their armor. Only a breastplate, a metal skirt, arm, and leg-guards adorned the body. A pair of black stockings was worn on the legs with leather boots and the flesh exposed was in areas where you could see woman-defining curves. Broken horns protruded slightly from a head of short and wild crimson hair. The female gria ran her free hand through her hair as she turned and began to approach me. "Are you okay?"

It was a few moments before I could manage a proper 'thanks'. "So you were the bird I saw!"

"Who are you calling a bird?"

Or not.

"You're not a bird! I mean-" I tried explaining myself to the enraged gria who seemed to get 2 inches taller.

"What do you mean? Do I _look _like a bird? I can't believe this is how kids these days thank-"

"It was from far away, dammit! And I'm _not_ a kid,_ bird_!"

"Well at least I'm not the one wearing a ridiculous cat hat!"

"Cat hat?! This is a symbol of pride and high status!" I spat hotly. How dare she insult the Seer attire?

"You humes act like I give a care about your symbols and status. Hmph." She turned and went to retrieve her blade that was lodged into crushatrice's neck. I should've thanked her before she left, but was feeling too bitter. "I'll just take my sword and leave." The gria reached for the hilt of her sword and began to dig it out. Or at least she tried to. It was a few moments that passed when I decided to comment.

"Well so much for your dramatic exit." I managed in the driest voice possible.

"Shut up, okay?" Her voice was acid. By this time her other hand was joined in the effort to dislodge her sword. "...stupid...MOVE!" She grunted. Something responded, but it wasn't her sword. It appeared the crushatrice was regenerating the whole time, feigning death until the right time. The crushatrice's wings flapped, creating gusts that could almost rival the blizzard's. The gria took off right with it, her arms still latched to the hilt. "Give me back...my sword!" She demanded.

This scene was humorous, believe me. You should see the way the crushatrice was flying in a frenzy, trying to shake the blade and the owner from its neck. Sitting and laughing at her misfortune was one option, but I really wasn't that type of person. I gave pursuit to the bird and the poor soul who was attached to it.

"H-hey!" I called after the gria. "I've got a plan!"

"What!?"

"Buy a new sword!"

"NO!" She roared. "Will you stop wasting your time and leave? I'm not going without Dagriohm!"

Never try to keep up with a crushatrice in a storm unless you have a good reason to. Low visibility does nothing positive.

"Okay, seriously! I have plan, but it'll require you to let go!"

"NO!" She roared again.

"Please? You have to! Trust me....I-I owe you for back there!" There was silence. Save for the crazy cries of the crushatrice, but nobody cares about that right now. She must've heard the sincerity in my voice, for she dropped down almost to the ground (she was now using her wings to fly). I launched myself onto her back not soon after.

"W-what are you doing?" She began to shake slightly to hint me to get down.

"Just trust me and fly after it." Her wings began beating in a delayed response, as if she was previously deciding on whether to trust me or not. "I have a vial of Sweet Sap in my pocket that I was saving for lunch...but I'm pretty sure-"

"Lovely, but my sword." She hissed while flying

"Let me get to that! Sweet sap is delicious for the tongue, but for the eyes...."

"Ah!" Her voice was comparatively brighter. "I get it now. You want to blind it. A sound idea for someone who has a weird taste in fashion."

"You're the one who has like, partial armor!" I retorted.

"But I look fashionable with mines~." The gria replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I need you to get in front of that bird." I pointed toward the large mass that was no doubt the crushatrice. The dragon-like wings pounded faster, she put the wind to good use by allowing her wings to catch the currents of air and fly faster. The gria flew beneath and past the underbelly of the crushatrice.

"I hope you can aim!" She shouted over the wind.

"Of course I can!" I knew well couldn't. I turned my head and slowly my whole body.

"What are you waiting for? Throw it!" She commanded.

"I'm waiting for the right moment!" And for my courage to build up. Reaching into my pocket, I retrieved the vial of sap with my right hand. "Alright, uh, sorry for this!" I stood up on the gria's back and leapt towards the face of the crushatrice. My free arm extended outwards and grabbed a handful of feathers and with the other, I smashed the vial into its giant eye, making sure to cram it sticky contents and glass into it as best as I could before I lost my grip and plummeted downwards.

Calls from large and loud animals are ear-deafening, by the way.


	3. Fight and Flight

(And yeah. Who the hell cares about this still?)

And thus I was falling through the air at breakneck speed, literally to my death. I heard that most people who fall from great heights get their neck snapped before the ground has even a chance to do them in. Ah well, at least I'll die a quick, painless death; I wish the pressure would hurry the hell up and break my spine, because this damn bird and its screeching is fraying my last nerve.

My last…nerve…

My last.

_Everything._

I'm going to die. It's going to end. All of those years studying diligently, friends made, battles fought—cut off. Gone. Completely annihilated.

My teacher told me I had a potent talent for magicks and a drive he wished he could see in all the youth he taught in his many years. I could remember the joyous look he had, that wrinkled smile, whenever I dared to question him beyond the lesson I was taught. I was forever curious. My inquisitive nature never even dwindled upon maturing into an adult.

"_That, my girl,_ _is the best tools a mage can have. Not talent or intelligence or the quality of the rod, but a curiosity never sated and the humbleness to admit that the world will always and forever be more powerful than any spell and will remain a puzzle never solved…"_

"…those who dabble in the fantasy that they are more than the world often meet their end by the elements they so verily underestimated." I finished his quote, just now realizing the tears that formed in my eyes.

He had hopes for me. He dreamed for me. I was meant to _do things_. What exactly? What was my purpose? To be another number added of the population of who believed they were bigger than what they really were. And now I was going to die. I had chances to turn back, many pathways to go down to show off my brilliance. I could've been a great philosopher, maybe a famous scientist, or even a knight in shining armor. All of those bridges burned to ashes because of the fire in my heart that hungered for freedom and the blazing trail I left behind. Mother Nature had a great way of underscoring how badly you've screwed yourself.

'Look mommy, I've become another statistic!'

Woo-hoo for addition!

You see, it's supposed to be funny. Knowing that the next memories you'd leave your loved ones would be one of a red smear on the ground isn't exactly a moment mommy and daddy want to preserve in that nice cherrywood frame they bought for seven gil off. Unless that picture would be stored away in the folder of an autopsy report, theeeen it's appropriate.

…ish.

Yeah…

God, Aveline, you really are a retard if you're being sarcastic at a time like this. Maybe I've come to accepting this whole death thing. I did have a good run. I studied hard, made a lot of friends and conquered foes. I showcased my brilliance many times to make father proud. My talent was enough for an ancient sage to want to take me under his wing and impressed Ivalice's top clan. This, 'getting at peace with yourself' thing… it's kinda easy. I could do it again. Except I can't do it again. Yeah, I've come to terms with this. I'm prepared. And who knows? Maybe there's a next life I can be successful in. Or maybe I'll reincarnate into a cat or something like that weirdo Eastern mumbo-jumbo talks about.

"Hey! HEY! HOLD ON!"

The redheaded gria!

Exactly how did I forget such an important thing? She was kind of detrimental to my survival and all.

Well I don't know, amongst the plummeting to your death thousands of feet into the air and flashbacks, it was pretty easy to forget.

"CATCH ME!" I screeched. Reality snapped back, my mind settled, the gears of my thoughts turning apprehensively as bone-deep anxiety settled into me. Fuck that last-moments-of-your-life enlightenment. I still had a way out.

Soon, I felt small, but strong arms clasp around me. The world stopped spinning in a monochrome blur, and relief burned in my stomach. The gria wrapped her arms around my body and held me close to her bridal style. Her wings beat steadily as she slowly lowered us to the snowy ground. Watching the progress of our descent was so awesome. It was like the feeling of finally finding where that annoying jigsaw piece belongs, except less complicated and no tables to flip.

My heart was pounding madly in my throat from the apprehension of it all. Pulsing, thrumming, beating. My breath was ragged and noisy. Though I didn't care. I was alive, gloriously and triumphantly alive.

"Can you stop smiling at me so creepily?" The girl inquired.

"Hell no!" I answered back with too much enthusiasm. How tightened the muscles in my face were, I could just picture the near-inhumane proportions of my grin. Her crimson eyes gave me an exasperated gaze, but upon seeing that my goofy smile couldn't be countered with an equally severe glare, she lowered me. Though I guess she assumed that once I planted my feet on the ground, my high spirits would come back to earth as well. Wrong. "You're my hero~!" I took the time to properly thank her with a bear hug. She didn't know how awesome she was and by her expression, what in Ivalice possessed this hume girl to display such unrequited affection.

And then I heard a creak of bones. Damn, I must've broken something when she caught me. I was falling pretty fast….

"You okay?" She asked with concern upon seeing my grimace of pain.

"Yeah. I definitely am. Saving lives—especially mines—earns a lot of credit. It's my way of saying thanks." That puzzled look was still on her face and I didn't know what else to say. Perfect ingredients for an awkward silence. Shake well and garnish with a dash of lack of eye contact. Mmmm. I whirled around me to see not too far away, there lay the giant, fallen body of the might crushatrice. Tongue lolling out of its beak, dying in the middle of its last death cry as blood pooled around it. Snow had already began to cake between the colossal white feathers. A pang of pity hammered me, though it was quickly quashed when I reminded myself this thing would be rejoicing after it had me for dinner.

"…Well, you're welcome." She finally managed. I turned my attention back to her.

"Well, took you long enough to say so." My voice trailed off upon sighting the pale red that blossomed on her frustrated face. The cold must've been getting to her. I mean, her clothing was just about as modest as a swimsuit model. "I think you're catching a fever."

Embarrassed, her eyes found something else to put her attention on. "Yeah."

"You should probably…go get that checked."

"Yeah." She responded perfectly like a machine built to give me half-assed responses at every pause I made. I studied her face, those red eyes were looking past me. I turned around to see exactly what had the better portion of her focus. Those giant bloodshot eyes began to animate, shifting frantically in its sockets. Finally, it zeroed in on us, and its beak clicked.

"Son of a…" I could hear the crunch of snow as the dragon girl began to mutter hotly under her breath. She grabbed my wrist roughly. "We gotta run." I whirled around to face her, tugging in the opposite direction defiantly.

"This thing is incredibly resilient, ginger—"

"Ginger?" Ginger repeated my nickname in a threatening growl.

"It's going to keep chasing us. It will not stop. It's an experienced predator."

"And?"

"We're going to have to work together to take it down."

"With what!? I'm unarmed, if you haven't noticed and _you're_ just a kid!" The ground shook beneath us, effectively stopping me from snapping back at the livid dragon girl. It made me realize that arguing was only going to give it more time to recover, because that crap happened too much in the books I read.

"Thundaga!" A formidable arc of lightning shot down from the iron-gray heavens and struck true to its target. Both of us cringed at the earsplitting volume of the avian's cry. Down it went, causing another tremor and shower of snow to fly up from the ground it fell on.

It wasted no time to rise a second later.

"Listen, you're gonna have to get that sword back somehow." I saw recalcitrance flicker in her crimson eyes, but she resigned by releasing her iron grip with a sigh.

"Yeah, somehow."

The snowstorm was blinding. The crushatrice was beyond pissed off. And a injured Seer and a weaponless gria were all each other had. Basically, things were grim.

But hell, when you looking at Death, you stare him straight in the face and tell him just how ugly his mug is.


	4. Painted In Red

"I'll be fine, look for an opening..."

Shiva, Maduin, Carbuncle, Ifrit, Odin...

What was the proper scion to pray to for luck in this situation?

In those giant bloodshot eyes lurked the fury of an unsatisfied predator, large form punctuated by shadows cast from the flurry of snow. It fixed directly on me, not even the viscous red curtain of grievous wounds were enough to shroud the crushatrice's judgment. It saw the fluttering of muscles in my jaw from the searing pain, trembling lips pursing together to filter any agonized noises. The hard wince I'd give when I felt the remnants of my fractured ribcage ground against the shredded tissue that wrapped themselves around them. Mild amazement claimed me for a brief second to the bird's ability to see my form quivering, even under the thick of my robes. Once those bloodshot eyes set on me, once they saw my weakness, I did too. Line of sights connecting, yet forming the parallel between predator and prey.

I let out a shaky breath, a product from the cold and pain that worked in tandem to make my task even more difficult. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice a mix between barely-controlled panic and concern. From the corner of my eye I could see Ginger's form was tight with alarm, wings spread out readily to take flight. "You're not in the best shape."

With a litheness and speed seemingly disproportionate for its size, the crushatrice lunged forth. Maw opened threateningly to let loose another cry, snowflakes dancing to its chorus of rage. It was like a massive train with an appetite was speeding in my direction, anxiety took over and I evaded with all of my might.

Almost. It only counted with with horseshoes and explosives. That's why couldn't say that I _almost_ dodged that beak, half of my arm was in its mouth. At least two-hundred pounds slammed onto from my elbow on down, the bones under it crackling like little explosives and detonating a chain of anguish. An unearthly shriek burst from my throat. A wriggling, slimy wetness that didn't belong to the blood that gushed from my trapped arm crept on my flesh.

It was licking my blood.

_Pop_. _Snap_. Not soon thereafter, with renewed vigor, my fingernails managed to grip the large tongue a roaring fire birthed from unbridled anger and concentrated mist materialized to scorch the tender flesh inside. The beak gave away to my arrested limb, parting to let out an ear-splitting screech. Surprised and enraged that I decided to add my own culinary spin to its would-be dish. The crushatrice's head reeled furiously to one side and the other, sending me tumbling back in a bloodied, spinning heap across the packed snow. Violent coughing ensued when my rolling came to an end, bits of thick and salty liquid spewing out of my mouth. Searing pain began to telescope from my injured side to my thighs, somewhat eased by the frost beneath me. Every part of my body labored as I tried to recover my footing, my legs and arms shook terribly, mouth working furiously to supply lost air to my lungs through the hot, sticky web of blood that wove together in my windpipe. I made sure to give a good few gory hacks to clear my throat before taking more deep breaths. The crushatrice wasted no time in its next advance, tremors vibrating the earth with every step.

Looking up to face my antagonist, rising with a bitter smile. "W-what's the matter, you son of a bitch?" I wiped the small line of red that trailed from the corner of my mouth. "Don't like spice?" Unable to keep up my bravado any longer, I spasmed and my body gave away to my knees in order to grovel to the authority of human limitations. Another fragment of bone embedded itself into a tender lung, muscle memory ensuing and instantaneously responding with a new round of heavy coughing. I was reaching the breaking point to where my body would only be repairable by a rebirth.

But I didn't have a clan...

So many things I took for granted and it never really hit me until then. Not only was I impervious to defeat in my old clan, but also to the Grim Reaper himself. No longer would the warm brush of a phoenix feather pull me away from the cold, stillness of death. This really _was_ it. Counting all factors including my ally. The realization came flooding in my mind did as I freefalled through the sky minutes ago. Had I forgotten something so severe so easily?

The harsh snap of reality made me want to shed tears...

I wanted to survive even more.

Abruptly, the crushatrice had taken flight, I could notice the strain on its wings but that didn't perturb it from taking off at a high speed. I watched it as it began to hover over me and down it went, dropping like a singular piston in a murderous engine.

I smiled an out-of-place little smile. Instead of taking me out, it gave me chance to prepare.

"The last mistake you'll ever make..."

I ignored the pain of my lame arm as I pressed both hands down into the snow. Soon, a sharpened blue spire of crystal ice shot up from the ground. A pounding headache ensued, physical and mental endurance crumbling rapidly. It was too late for the bird to move now, the momentum and speed it was going made it impossible for the crushatrice to change direction. It would be speared by the gigantic icicle I wrought on the ground.

At that moment, the rest of my kneeling body fell.

A rise and fall in desire, the fear wiring through my nerves. Adrenaline. The rush. It was sweet and exhilarating yet so paradoxically terrifying. This is what it meant to be alive! This, this is what I've been looking for. This is what I wanted to feel all this time!

Black enveloped my vision. I wouldn't be awake long enough to see if I'd experience it again.

--

**(Oh my, I wanted to write more, but the desire to update was stronger and I thought this would be a nice place to leave it anyway. Aren't I a tease? Anyway, 'tis my first time writing a fight scene of this length. Be easy on me, okay? Criticism would be appreciated. Love my readers and reviewers. Less than three you all. Cheers~!)**


End file.
